The first time: Story behind Inuyasha
by Virgin Mari
Summary: How did Inuyasha's mother and father meet anyway?
1. The first time

**Disclaimer:** This is inspired by Inuyasha the third movie 'Tenka Hadou no Ken' to be more specific...the first 10 minutes shown in the movie.  
The first 10 minutes contained the story of Inuyasha's mother pregnant with him and his birth. And WOW!! inuyasha's dad Taiyoukai is really Handsome!!!! he is hotter than Sesshoumaru(!!) lol (-) The movie was excellent. I liked it because the movie basically revolved around Inuyasha and SESSHOUMARU and also b/c sesshoumaru actually awknowledeged Kagome(! Note: I personally favors Sess/kag)  
I never wrote fanfics of Inuyasha officially, attempted, yes but never official, and this is basically my first one! go easy on me folks! flames welcome too, in a certain degree...

I thought it would be interesting to write something new.  
even though I have a religion exam and am more likely fail due to lack of time spent on studying.... lol  
  
So here it is folks and... one more thing... I don't own inuyasha and co... sadly... but if I win a lottery! I shall own Sesshoumaru!!  
  
Oh... and in the movie, it tells you the name of Inuyasha's mother and her status. Her name is Ijayoi and she is a princess.

* * *

The first time I met him... I was only a child. No more than 11years old.  
  
It was rather... unexpected... being the hime I was... I was well guarded. However on that day. It was different.  
  
I was feeling ill on that day and therefore I did not attend any of my lessons which also included tea ceremony with my mother.  
  
I was at bed... supposedly.  
  
I was left alone...  
  
Being the very 'reserved, polite and quite and never troublesome' girl I was at my age. My parents did not hesitate to give the rest I deserved. They never suspected that I was faking.  
  
It was about time when 11 years old would go crazy and just wanted to lie down and sleep or engage in some adventures instead of attending all so boring meetings and lessons on manners, studying literature and so on...  
  
My good parents trusted me and I used that to my advantage.  
  
Of course I felt guilty but, I thought that the freedom, even though it may be limited, should come before the duty.  
  
As I said before, I was only eleven.  
  
It was cool autumn day.  
  
My nanny and all the house servants went to aid the party.  
  
I was also to go there after the lessons, after the tea ceremony, but with my condition I was excused.  
  
There was no one, not a single soul that eyed my every move.  
  
With my long hair tied like boys.  
  
With my clothes switched to those of male's.  
  
I snuck out.  
  
I easily went out through the back door, which servants used and went in to the forest.  
  
I don't regret my action because it's done. and with that, I was truly blessed with meeting my true love which I was not aware of at that age.  
  
I went to the forest, the bamboo section, where I heard was the most serene,peaceful and beautiful. The sun was shining brightly ahead of me and bamboo forest proved to be an excellent hiding spot with it's tall figures towering over.  
  
I found a nice spot inside a bamboo forest. It was perfect for little girl like me to lie down and doze without anyone noticing the presence.  
  
I went and sat down.  
  
I was not aware of the eyes that was watching over me the whole time I was there.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
when I opened my eyes.  
  
I saw tall and handsome figure.  
  
I thoght he was beautiful with long, silver hair in a ponytail.  
  
with armours... and swords...  
  
and beautiful amber eyes which held the wise gaze which you can find in eyes of old priests or heavenly figure...  
  
It contained an old souls and the piercing gaze which would most likely to be aware of everything.  
  
I just stared dumbly and then I felt blush. My cheeks were hot.  
  
I just stared at complete stranger with my eyes wide, mouth open. It was very rude to do so...  
  
I quickly apologized.  
  
"Please excuse me for staring and I am very sorry if I offended you in doing so."  
  
Maybe it came out wrong.  
  
He just stared at me..  
  
How rude.  
  
He stepped closer to me. I saw his full figure and his clothes.  
  
Funny,,, he was wearing a fur.  
  
Even though it was a cool autumn... It was certainly not that cold...  
  
He was silent.  
  
I stood up from the rock to properly introduce myself...  
  
After all, if I was to get caught, I better not ruin my reputation... as a hime.  
  
I stepped closer to him. He was still under the bamboo shade... so I could not see him that clearly.  
  
Maybe it was 5 feet apart or so when he finally said something...  
  
before I properly introduced myself.  
  
"Are you not afraid?"  
  
well...why should I be afraid?  
  
I ignored his question and I introduced myself as it was planned.  
  
"Please to make an acquaintance with you, sir, I am Ijayoi, and please excuse my appearance, I have not properly dressed."  
  
He looked amused... I guess he knew I was a girl and was surprised to see a girl in male's garment.  
  
he replyed, "Please to meet you, princess Ijayoi. I am lord tai...of the west."  
  
His name was tai? how unique... maybe he is a foreigner.  
  
He came to full view and I could see his face well now.  
  
He was indeed very handsome.  
  
He had streaks in his face thogh... and I thought the streaks gave off very inhuman nature.  
  
He was beautiful but that was not so manly beauty.  
  
He was so very different.  
  
But one thing for sure, he was a gentleman.  
  
The first time I saw him I was fazed by his unearthly beauty and his gentleness. 


	2. My heart

  
My heart

Ever since my first encounter with that beautiful man in that bamboo forest on that faithful day.  
  
I drempt of him almost everday.  
  
I could not foreget him even if I wanted to.  
As time went by, I thought I would never see him again..  
  
The thought alone was good enough to make me sad.  
  
The time passed at it's usual pace.. and before I realized.  
I was 18. The time in your life where the sole purpose of your existence is to marry a nice, rich, well connected gentleman who would provide for you and your family.  
  
I recieved various presents and many letters from countless gentlemen which I could never remember.  
  
My father and mother worried me for my lack of interest in any of those noble men.  
  
I was sad that I knew I will never be happy with any of other man.  
  
I was a love sick puppy, who strived for that man I met him in a bamboo forest as I was a child.  
  
Of course no one knew him.  
  
Except only me.  
  
Many proclaimed their love to me.  
  
and at one point some even tried get my attention with a threat that he will commit suicide and it will indeed be my fault for not returning his affection.  
  
Until I met Takemaru, I was absolutely miserable.  
  
Takemaru is a brilliant general, my dad adores just like any other ladies would.  
  
He is handsome, young, intelligent, and very gentle.  
  
He is someone, lot of people would idolize and love, he is someone you can trust and depend on.  
  
And he showed lot of affection to me.  
  
Takemaru and I became really fast friends.  
  
I would say anything, everything to him. What happend today... to me, my dreams, my goals, my achievements... He would listen to me all day with a large grin on his face.  
  
He would often tell me a joke and I would laugh at it.  
  
He was very comfortable.  
  
He would sometimes be away for a battle, but I never was worried about him. Because I knew he would win that battle just like he did in all the other battles he has attended.  
  
He was strong and he was gentle at the same time.  
  
I really,truly... liked him. 


End file.
